


Head Lines, Heart Lines and Landlines

by incineratethelimes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Phone Call, angsty steel is the next big thing, stiles needs some new hobbies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incineratethelimes/pseuds/incineratethelimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is stuck at home, grounded, a bonafide <em>death sentence</em> after a close scrape with a totally macho-aggressive werewolf from Nevada. They'd managed to get out of him that he'd been separated from his pack after a brutal sand storm. It had all been fine once Derek had talked through it with him, albeit breathing heavily and with the other guy in a headlock. <em>"You. do not. get to touch. him,"</em> and wow that had done things to Stiles' insides. He figures at least it had made an interesting second date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head Lines, Heart Lines and Landlines

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr a while ago, but I recently got ao3 ahh  
> It's cheesy phone call time! (I apologise profusely)

It’s not like he’s sitting next to the phone. The shitty plastic phone that sits on the coffee table in the dining room, blinking it's shitty red light every few seconds. Of course not. Why would he waste his time next to the phone when he is quite obviously watching TV... from a particularly awkward angle. Whatever, neck cramps build character.

The phone is also a landline, and he most definitely is not enforcing _that_ stereotype, god. _Teenage boy sits in front of TV waiting for his super hot werewolfy boyfriend to call him on the landline._ it’s just that once he was grounded his own phone had mysteriously disappeared, and that was like, a total tragedy because he needed to ask Scott what assignment Coach Finstock had set them for spring break, but he _totally wasn't able to_ because his dad had decided that coming back from a date with Derek at 2 am with scratches all over his arms was a great reason to ground him. It probably was really, and at least he cares, right?

Stiles is stuck at home, grounded, a bonafide _death sentence_ after a close scrape with a totally macho-aggressive werewolf from Nevada. They'd managed to get out of him that he'd been separated from his pack after a brutal sand storm. It had all been fine once Derek had talked through it with him, albeit breathing heavily and with the other guy in a headlock. _"You. do not. get to touch. him,"_ and wow that had done things to Stiles' insides. He figures at least it had made an interesting second date.

He shoots a quick glance at the phone from the corner of his eye, like looking at the damn thing would show whether it’s ringing or not. The grey plastic is mocking him silently, so he forces his eyes to focus back on the reruns of Friends, hoping he can get some sleep when the phone that he isn’t waiting to ring finally doesn’t ring.

When it does he jumps a couple of inches off the chair and has to wait for his heart to stop feeling like it's beating itself out of his chest before he can answer it.

“He-ey? Stilinski househ-”

“How long did you wait until you thought it was acceptable to answer the phone this time?” Derek’s voice sounds amused through the line.

“Hey, who said I was waiting, asshole,” Stiles protests with mock hurt, “I could have been in the middle of doing something completely time consuming and beneficial to thousands of lives”

“And what would that be?” Stiles can hear the grin in Derek’s voice. "What does that _involve_?"

“I, uh… I have no idea actually,” Derek’s answering chuckle, meaning Derek has caught him out and knows it, makes Stiles smile too.

“Sure thing, Stiles,” and god, it shouldn’t make Stiles feel all warm at the fondness in Derek’s tone, that this is all for him. It still surprises him sometimes, when he hears it, so unlike the angsty steel he had first been treated with. Angsty steel, heh, that would be an awesome band name. “Anyway, I was just checking in, just to make sure you’re… okay.” 

“Yeah, of course, yeah. Bored, but okay. Less _I’m going to get in trouble messing around on the internet_ , more _I'm going to come to a tragic and untimely end if I continue to watch daytime TV for the rest of spring break_ , y'know? I mean, I could still get in trouble on the internet, but it'd mostly just be twelve year olds telling me _consequences will never be the same_ when I call them out on shitty memes.” He let his voice sound light, joking, but know that Derek won't play along.

“Better stuck inside than in danger, Stiles," He says quietly, "that was a close call and I don’t want it happening again.” He sounds like he's frowning, which Stiles definitely does _not_ want to happen. “Yeah maybe we should cross _walking through the woods late at night_ off the list of acceptable date locations. First time I did that my best friend got turned into a werewolf." “That was careless of me.” The frown in his voice is still there, and now there's an extra layer of guilt. “Good thing I’m an adrenaline junkie! I totally live for nearly being jumped by grumpy lonely werewolves,” This is met with a disapproving silence. Okay then, maybe not. “Hey, especially in your case,” Stiles amends quickly, grinning flirtatiously, trying to win him back over with flattery. Always works. Then he realises Derek can't see him.

“Did you just wink at me through the phone” Derek grumbles, amusement colouring his voice, much to Stiles’ relief.

“No!” Stiles shouts with feigned outrage. Gotcha, sourwolf.

“You’re such a dork” There is the fondness again, and it just makes Stiles want to see Derek as soon as he possibly can. Being grounded wastes so much time when he could be hanging around with pack and Scott and _Derek_. He's even willing to put up with _Jackson_ for a couple hours if it meant he could just be close to Derek again.

“Only for you,” Stiles sighs jokingly through the receiver. The worst part is that he's only half joking.  
Derek huffs another laugh. 

“Good. I- I have to go now.” 

“Love and kisses always!” He laughs down the line. “No but seriously, I should be able to worm my way out of this one pretty quick. Hopefully by Tuesday, if I say Scott wants me to help him get the English grade he needs. He needs me for that anyway, but Dad's probably not gonna budge til then anyway.”

“Good, I’ll see you then.”

"Bye, Derek," he says, and closes his eyes and listens to Derek inhale, as though he wants to say something more. He hears the plastic casing of the phone creak with how hard he's gripping it, and then the tone of the phone line going dead.

He sighs, thinks _Tuesday._ It can be his goal, and thinking of Derek is certainly enough motivation for him.


End file.
